Bring on the Thunder
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Jake sings a song for someone he never forgot. JakeLilly pairing. Oneshot.


**A/N: I own nothing. This is a Lilly/Jake story – I couldn't help myself. They're cute sometimes. The song is "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls.  
****In this story, Jake and Miley never went out. They're 18 in this story.

* * *

**

Lilly Truscott was in the limo with Oliver and Hannah as they made their way to another Hannah Montana/Jonas Brothers concert. Lilly and Oliver wanted a break from standing backstage so they decided to watch from the audience's point of view without their disguises. Oliver was currently on the phone with someone. The blond was playing with her wristband, a nervous habit of hers.

"Miley," Lilly said, "I'm not sure if I'm ready to face him yet."

The pop star pulled her best friend into a hug, "Lilly, it has been a year since you two have seen each other. I'm sure everything will be ok. What's in the past is in the past."

Lilly sighed, remembering what happened in January of last year.

"_Lils, please – " Jake started._

"_No, Jake," Lilly put her hands up, "it's ok. Really. I'll be fine."_

"_But I don't want us to break up! We can make this work!" he tried to reason._

"_I really don't think it can," she said, "you have to go to Australia for a year to film your new movie. You always have something to do concerning your career and I don't want to get in the way of that. Not anymore. You love acting and I don't want to hold you back."_

_Tears were slowly forming in the actor's eyes as he listened to what his girlfriend of 2 years was telling him. She gave Jake a kiss on the cheek before going home, leaving him to sit alone in Starbucks._

Lilly snapped back to the present when the limo halted. The three friends snuck in from a side door and came face to face with the Jonas brothers. The boys said hello to Lilly and Oliver before going on stage to start the show. Oliver went to look for his girlfriend, Mikayla. The two had been together for a couple months since they met at an earlier concert. Lilly, on the other hand, breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that she didn't run into her ex-boyfriend.

---

The fans were screaming loudly as Hannah and the Jonas Brothers finished "We've Got the Party with Us." Once the performers took a bow, Hannah made a special announcement.

"Alright you guys, I'm sure ya'll have heard of Jake Ryan?" The crowd yelled louder in response.

Hannah continued, "Well, ya'll are in for a surprise. I would like to introduce to you, not Jake Ryan the actor, but Jake Ryan the singer. How excited are ya'll for this first-time performance?"

If you thought the crowd couldn't get any louder, you were wrong.

"Without further adieu, Mr. Jake Ryan!" Hannah started clapping along with the Jonas Brothers and the crowd.

Jake Ryan stepped up to the stage with his guitar. He was as nervous as they came and Hannah noticed that.

She gave the blond a reassuring side hug, "Don't worry… she's gonna love it."

Kevin added, "Yeah, dude. It'll be ok."

Joe and Nick gave him a pat on the back before exiting.

Jake saw the empty stool waiting for him as he made his way to the center of the stage. He looked at the audience, the butterflies in his stomach increasing.

"This is dedicated to a very special girl. I know we didn't end on good terms, but I want to make it up to you. So please, just hear me out."

Lilly knew of this performance and tried to keep a straight face on but that didn't last long once Jake strummed his guitar. Oliver had his arms around Mikayla's waist as they swayed to the music along with the rest of the crowd.

**Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried  
****  
I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out  
****  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain**

**And bring on the thunder**

At this point, Lilly was crying. She wanted to get out of the stadium but at the same time her feet wouldn't let her. She felt defenseless as she listened to the rest of the song. Her hand covered her mouth as she tried to hold back a sob.

Mikayla noticed the crying girl and released herself from Oliver to give her a hug. Oliver went to Lilly's free side and joined in.  
**  
Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)  
****  
And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out**

From the side of the stage, Miley had her head on Nick's shoulder. She overheard Kevin and Joe talking.

"Jake isn't too bad of a singer," Kevin pointed out as he watched the actor.

"Yeah, maybe we can get him to come on tour with us," Joe drank some water.

Miley giggled then sighed, "I hope Lilly is listening."

Nick whispered, "I'm sure she is."  
**  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain**

Kevin and Joe made their way onto the stage to join Jake. The former zombie slayer was thankful for their entrance. Kevin had his acoustic guitar, while Joe started shaking his tambourine to the rhythm. With the additional help, Jake felt more confident.  
**  
Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain  
****  
Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa  
****  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder**

Back in the crowd, Mikayla and Oliver were once again in each other's arms. This was the last performance and as the song died down, the audience started clapping and cheering.

Lilly turned to the two and smiled, "I'm gonna get some air."

"We'll be backstage if you need us," Oliver said.

Lilly nodded as she made her way out of the crowd. It took a couple of minutes but she finally got out. She hugged herself tighter as she was met by the January evening breeze and the light drizzle. Unconsciously, she walked around until she reached the corner and debated on whether or not to cross the street. It was pretty late in the night so the only thing she saw open was Starbucks. The sign switched to 'walk' and she crossed the newly dampened street.

Upon entering the Starbucks, the familiar smell of coffee filled Lilly's nose. After a few minutes, she got her order of a tall peppermint mocha, took a seat, and drank the warm creation. When she finished, she decided to head back to the stadium to meet Miley and the gang. She exited the coffee place but was stopped by a pair of blue-gray eyes. Familiar blue-gray eyes that haunted her dreams.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Jake coldly.

"Oliver and Mikayla said you left to get some air after the song. I went to look for you, but saw you weren't there. Then I saw Starbucks open and came over here," he answered.

Lilly sighed before looking up at him again, "You sang my favorite song."

The actor smiled, "I know. Listen Lilly, I'm sorry for what happened in the summer. If I could go back and change it, I would. But I know I can't so I'm going to make it up to you now and in the future."

The blonde's eyes flashed with anger, "What makes you think we have a future? You think I'm gonna take you back after what happened?"

His blue-gray eyes softened even more, "I don't expect you to. The least I could ask for is for us to be friends again. Please Lilly. I've lost you once, don't let me lose you again."

Jake immediately pulled her into a hug, a hug Lilly was willing to accept. She felt so safe in his arms; almost as if she belonged there. Neither of them cared that it was almost midnight as they stood on the sidewalk, hugging. Jake buried his head on the crook of Lilly's neck, smelling her pina colada shampoo. A smell he had gotten so accustomed to for months.

At this point, Lilly really did forget about the past and started to focus on the present. She was heading off to college, a time of changes and taking risks. So she decided to take a big one. Lilly mumbled something into Jake. He gently pulled away from the hug and looked into Lilly's bright blue eyes.

"I – I think I'm st – still in love with you," she said quietly.

Jake's breath hitched in his throat. He was still in love with her too, but was at a lost of words. He cupped her face with his left hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Slowly, the distance between their faces disappeared as their lips met in a soft, delicate kiss. The newly formed couple pulled apart and knew that everything would be ok.

"I'm taking a break from acting," Jake told her, their foreheads resting against one another.

"What?" Lilly asked, surprised.

"I'm going to go to college," the actor started explaining, "with you."

He explained further, "Even though I graduated high school, I didn't get the whole high school experience – I didn't get to attend classes, I missed out on all the senior events, and I never got to ask you to go to prom with me. I missed out on some important stuff and I don't want to miss it again."

"But Jake you love acting, you've been – "

"But I'm not in love with acting," was all he replied.

Lilly gasped, momentarily stunned at what he meant. She was going to convince him further that he could still do both but was cut off by Jake's lips capturing hers for another kiss. This time the kiss lasted longer as if making up for a year of lost kisses.

"Aww…" they turned to see Miley and Mikayla with their heads together.

"Get over here, we're all hungry and Joe's craving pancakes," Kevin was sitting in the limo, while Joe's upper body was sticking out from the sunroof.

Oliver, Mikayla, Nick, and Miley made their way back into the limo as Jake and Lilly walked hand-in-hand their direction.

Jake whispered, "So bring on the rain."

"And bring on the thunder," Lilly finished.

The light drizzle got heavier causing the two blondes to start laughing as they entered the limo.

"Woo, Denny's here we come!" Joe yelled to the empty streets.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't want the ending to be lovey-dovey so I hope this was good. Loliver is still my favorite couple, but I needed a fill-in because I'm still working on my other stories. Anyways, please review. **


End file.
